A Taste For Puppies
by DarlingDreamALittleBigger
Summary: TRADUCTION - Quand un escalator essaye d'avaler Mike.


Voici aujourd'hui ma nouvelle traduction. Elle s'intitule_ A Taste for Puppies_ et a été écrite par Pheonix on cloud nine (qui m'a donné l'autorisation de traduire certaines de ses fictions sur Suits... N'hésitez pas à aller les lire, elle en a écrit plusieurs absolument géniales !). Je la remercie d'ailleurs de m'avoir donné son autorisation !

Le disclaimer... comme je le disais, l'histoire est de Phoenix on cloud nine (qui se trouve dans mes auteurs favoris), et les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à la série américaine Suits. Seule la traduction est de moi.

Voilà, comme toujours, j'espère que ça vous plaira ! N'hésitez pas à me faire parvenir vos avis et remarques.

**A Taste for Puppies**

"Non, attends, Harvey - !" Mike soupira de frustration tandis que la voiture s'éloignait rapidement, le laissant essoufflé sur le trottoir devant Pearson Hardman. Il savait que Harvey l'avait vu – on pouvait difficilement rater un gamin maigrichon faisant du vélo dans cette rue, passant dans la foule de personnes intelligemment habillées. Mike l'avait vu regarder sa montre et reculer avant de monter dans la voiture, tandis que lui-même dérapait devant la cabinet.

Il vérifia sa montre. D'accord, il avait dix minutes de retard, mais il avait déjà été plus en retard que ça et Harvey n'était jamais parti sans lui. Enfin... il l'avait laissé une fois, devant le concessionnaire – mais Mike était certain qu'Harvey l'avait fait parce qu'il ne voulait pas qu'une autre personne monte dans la voiture qu'il avait louée.

Il remonta sur son vélo, ne s'arrêtant pas pour reprendre son souffle tandis qu'il repartait, slalommant une fois de plus dans la foule de personnes occupées. Ses poumons semblaient êre en feu mais il continua, et découvrit qu'il pouvait garder un oeil sur la voiture de Harvey s'il conservait cette vitesse. Il fonça à travers quelques intersections, de telle façon que, si sa Grand-Mère l'avait vu, elle aurait probablement fait une crise cardiaque, mais il était un cycliste compétent; il connaissait bien les routes.

Sans surprise, il arriva indemne à leur destination, s'arrêtant lorsqu'il vit Harvey entrer dans un large bâtiment par des portes tournantes. Il sourit honteusement à Ray, qui était sur le point de remonter dans la voiture, et abandonna son vélo en l'attachant rapidement à une borne au-dehors.

"Attends, Harvey!" Mike avait le souffle court, et il était dégoulinant de sueur tandis qu'il tentait de rattraper son patron, qui le regardait d'un air cinglant tout en étant sur le point de prendre l'escalator.

"Content que tu ais pu venir," dit Harvey d'une voix traînante en lui lançant un regard perçant.

"J'étais juste derrière toi!" haleta Mike en serrant son point de côté.

"Tu réalises que si nous manquons cette réunion, nous pouvons dire adieu à ce client?" l'informa Harvey tout en laissant passer quelques marches.

"Je suis désolé, d'accord?" dit Mike d'un ton cassant, le souffle toujours court. "On peut y aller?"

"La ponctualité, c'est ce qu'il y a de plus important, Mike," lui dit Harvey tandis qu'ils montaient sur l'escalator.

"Je pensais que c'était l'apparence," souffla Mike en se jetant sur les marches pour s'asseoir afin de reprendre son souffle.

"Ce sont les deux côtés d'une même pièce – tu vas te lever?" siffla Harvey. "Tu es en train de froisser un parfait – enfin; un costume à moitié décent!"

"Et alors?" murmura Mike en se pliant légèrement.

"Alors tu réalises que tu es assis sur le sol?" répondit Harvey d'un ton cassant. Mike lui jeta simplement un regard noir. "Tu as quoi, cinq ans?" dit Harvey en levant les mains de frustration. "Lève-toi – maintenant. Tu es en train de froisser ton costume. Et tu n'as jamais entendu ces contes d'avertissement sur les escalators qui mangent les enfants. Pour ce qu'on en sait, il aiment tout autant les chiots et je ne veux pas avoir à chercher un nouvel associé."

Mike lui lança un regard noir, ennuyé au possible à cause de son statut de 'chiot'. Il soupira cependant et tenta de se lever tandis qu'ils approchaient du haut de l'escalator.

Attendez.

Tenta?

Mike baissa les yeux avec horreur lorsqu'il découvrir que l'ourlet de son pantalon était coincé dans la marche. Il ne pouvait pas retirer son pied. Il parvint à se mettre sur un genou, mais son autre pied était bel et bien coincé, reposant dans la position gênante dans laquelle il s'était assis. "Harvey, je suis coincé!" siffla-t-il désespérément.

Harvey se retourna et le regarda avec dédain. "Je n'ai pas besoin que tu fasses l'idiot, Mike – lève-toi et allons-y."

"Non, sérieusement, Harvey," Les yeux se Mike étaient écarquillés et terrifiés. "Je ne peux pas retirer mon pied!" Ils approchaient du haut de l'escalator et Harvey descendit élégamment, ne se retournant que lorsqu'il entendit un gémissement de douleur.

"Oh, allez," dit-il en levant les bras. "Tu es en train de me dire que tu as _vraiment_ coincé tes vêtements dans l'escalator?"

"C'est un peu ça," marmonna Mike. Il tenta de tirer d'un coup sec sur son pantalon, tirant sur l'ourlet et criant lorsque ses doigts fut attirée vers la petite ouverture pointue à proximité. "Je n'arrive pas à le retirer!" Harvey prit cette situation beaucoup plus au sérieux en entendant son ton soudain paniqué.

"Calme-toi, gamin," dit-il en s'agenouillant devant lui. Il tenta lui aussi de tirer sur l'ourlet mais comme Mike, il échoua. "Pourquoi diable t'ai-je fait aller voir Rene?" demanda Harvey en essayant sans succès d'arracher le pantalon.

"Ca devient vraiment serré," dit Mike d'une voix étranglée, en serrant les yeux de douleur tandis que l'ourlet se retroussait et s'enroulait autour de sa cheville, essayant d'attirer son pied dans la minuscule fente. "Merde, ça fait mal – tu ne peux rien faire?" dit-il désespérément à Harvey, qui serrait toujours l'ourlet. Il cria lorsque les dents de l'escalator commencèrent à transpercer sa peau, faisant éclabousser des gouttes de sang sur les marches.

"Je ne sais pas ce que tu veux que je fasse," dit Harvey d'un ton cassant. Il n'allait pas avouer qu'il paniquait, mais il avait le visage incroyablement rougi maintenant.

"Fais quelque chose!" lui hurla Mike lorsque la peau de sa cheville s'arracha un peu plus. "Gah!"

Soudain, un cri à donner la chair de poule résonna et les deux hommes restèrent silencieux. Le visage de l'un perdit toute couleur tandis que l'autre devint d'une pâleur plus prononcée encore qu'habituellement. "Mike," dit Harvey avec hésitation. "Est-ce que c'était ta...?"

Les yeux de Mike étaient fermement clos, les larmes retenues derrière ses paupières tandis qu'il essayait d'etouffer son cri de douleur. Il ne put s'en empêcher et poussa un cri. "Merde, merde, merde – ma cheville, ça fait mal – Harvey, ma cheville, elle est cassée, ça fait mal – qu'est-ce qu'on fait?" Sa respiration s'accéléra et il était blême, sa peau restant d'une pâleur maladive. "Je ne peux pas – Je ne peux pas." Il essaya de tirer son pantalon, il le saisit et ignora la peau qui s'arrachait sous ses doigts, mais il ne put le retirer.

"Calme-toi, gamin," dit Harvey en faisant comme si ses mains et sa voix ne tremblaient pas. "Calme-toi – paniquer ne servira à rien."

"Fais quelque chose!" supplia Mike en saisissant les mains d'Harvey. "S'il te plaît, Harvey! Je sais que tu peux tout arranger – s'il te plaît, fais quelque chose!"

"J'essaye, Mike," essaya de le rassurer Harvey. Il regarda autour de lui – pourquoi n'y avait-il personne dans les alentours? Il n'y avait personne dans le hall d'entrée, et personne à la réception.

"S'il te plaît, Harvey!" implora-t-il, sans même essayer de cacher la panique dans sa voix. "Sors-moi de là. Fais quelque chose!_ S'il te plaît_!"

"Je vais te sortir de là, Mike," lui dit Harvey sans retirer ses mains de la prise de Mike. "Je te le promets -" Mike poussa un autre cri de douleur et Harvey commença à paniquer, à paniquer bien plus qu'il ne voudrait l'admettre. Il sortit rapidement son portable et appela les urgences. "Allo? Oui, j'ai besoin d'une ambulance – mon associé s'est coincé la cheville dans l'escalator... Non, je suis sérieux – il s'est cassé la cheville; nous avons besoin de quelqu'un, maintenant! Il saigne! Quoi? Non, il n'y a pas de... sur le - ?" Harvey regarda autour de lui, en essayant de réconforter Mike en faisant courir son pouce sur le dos de sa main. "Un petit bouton rouge... ? Ouais?" Harvey écarta ses mains pour appuyer sur un bouton rouge placé sous la rampe.

L'escalator s'immobilisa, relâchant légèrement la pression sur la cheville de Mike. Celui-ci poussa un gémissement de douleur et de soulagement et Harvey se calma également. "Ouais," dit-il à la personne à l'autre bout du fil. "Ouais, ça s'est arrêté – ils arrivent? Bien."

Il raccrocha et se concentra complètement sur Mike.

"Mike? Gamin? Tu vas bien?" Il baissa les yeux sur la cheville gonflée, tordue et sanglante et grimaça. L'escalator avait littéralement essayé de le manger.

"Est-ce que c'est... grave?" grogna Mike, les paumes griffées tant il avait serré les poings.

"Eh bien, il est possible que tu ne refasses jamais de ballet," dit Harvey en s'occupant lentement de l'ourlet. Il secoua la tête. "Ca ne va pas marcher." Il regarda autour de lui et repéra quelque chose. "Mike – reste là."

"Tu es _tellement_ drôle," lui rétorqua Mike tandis qu'il tournait le dos. Il essaya de s'écarter lorsqu'il vit Harvey revenir avec une hache incendie, ce qui le mit encore plus mal à l'aise.

"Mike," dit Harvey en s'agenouillant à nouveau et en regardant Mike dans les yeux. "Tu as confiance en moi?"

"C'est quoi cette question?"

"Tu. As. Confiance. En moi?" répéta Harvey. Mike hocha la tête, la respiration toujours un peu sifflante. Harvey hocha la tête et passa la hache sur l'ourlet du pantalon. Il poussa un soupir satisfait lorsque le tissu se déchira, et le pied de Mike commença à s'écarter de l'interstice. "Whoa!" haleta Harvey tout en tendant les bras pour saisir Mike qui commençait à tomber légèrement en arrière.

Maintenant qu'il était libre et que l'adrénaline disparaîssait, le choc commençait à s'installer. Il regarda la plaie ouverte, toujours suintante de sang. "Mike." Celui-ci leva les yeux solenellement, les yeux hébétés tandis que Harvey commençait à lui retirer sa cravate.

"Qu'est-ce que tu - ?"

"Quoi? Je ne vais pas utiliser la mienne!" Il retira la cravate de Mike de son cou et en défit le noeud avant de regarder son associé dans les yeux. "Gamin – ça va faire mal."

"Quoi - ?"

"Je dois maintenir la pression, compris?"

Mike poussa un léger gémissement, mais hocha la tête, "Ouais." Harvey essaya de ne pas s'amuser de son ton, qui était légèrement plus aigü que d'habitude. "D'accord." Sur ce, Harvey mit la cravate autour du membre cassé et la serra autour de la plaie sanglante, grimaçant lorsque Mike poussa un cri de douleur. "Quand est-ce que je serais shooté?"

"Dès que les médecins arriveront, je t'obtiendrai les meilleurs drogues légales qu'ils auront à proposer," promit Harvey en serrant la cravate et en se penchant en avant pour maintenant une pression avec ses mains également. "Je t'avais dit de ne pas t'asseoir," râla-t-il.

"Tu n'avais pas besoin d'ordonner à l'escalator de me manger!" dit Mike entre deux respirations toujours courtes et douloureuses.

Harvey réussit à lui adresser un petit sourire. "Peut-être que si tu m'écoutais de temps en temps – qu'est-ce que ça t'a appris?"

"Qu'il ne faut pas être en retard," murmura Mike en laissant sa tête retomber avec fatigue contre l'épaule de Harvey tandis que l'autre avocat maintenant une pression sur la cheville. "Ca craint."

"Je sais," dit sympathiquement Harvey. "Ne t'inquiète pas – je peux entendre les sirènes."

"D'habiture, c'est à ce moment là qu'on doit commencer à s'inquiéter," marmonna Mike en poussant un autre gémissement lorsque Harvey appliqua une plus forte pression.

"Seulement si tu n'es pas un citoyen respectueux de la loi," lui dit Harvey en levant les yeux au ciel pendant que les médecins montaient rapidement l'escalator. Harvey fut poussé sur le côté en faveur de son associé blessé et il se releva en s'étirant le dos et les jambes. Les médecins avaient rapidement entourés Mike et appliquaient la pression que Harvey avait maintenue tout en relevant lentement le pantalon pour voir les dommages.

"Harvey?" Il entendit la voix faible mais paniquée de son associé et s'avança vers le groupe. "Harvey!" C'était définitivement un cri de douleur. Une main apparut dans le groupe, cherchant désespérément quelque chose dans l'air, espérant trouver...

Harvey serra doucement la main de la sienne. "Calme-toi, gamin," dit-il – en essayant de garder une voix rauque mais échouant.

"Je suppose que les escalators aiment vraiment les chiots, hein?" résonna la voix de Mike entre deux gémissements et murmures.

Harvey rit et lui serra affectueusement la main. "Je suppose que oui."


End file.
